Flower
by Mist Wings
Summary: When his brother is murdered before his eyes, a boy named Kiran ends up in a strange new world. While there, he is determined to become a ninja. What happens when he is put onto a new genin team? Yaoi and slight incest of the OC/OC kind.STORY IS NOT DEAD
1. Chapter 1: Torn

**Flower**

By: Kiri-chan

**Authoress Note:** Yo everyone! This is an AU fic, that means alternate universe. What happens is that I am injecting one of my characters into the Naruto world. Just thought I should clarify that for you. Also, I figure you may want to know what the two characters look like so:

Kazuki: long dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail, deep green eyes. He wears a long-sleeve white shirt, dark brown pants, and a brown belt. He also has a fingerless brown glove on his right hand with the symbol of the Michiko clan on it. He carries a katana diagonal across his back.

Kiran: shoulder-length light gray/ silver-blue hair which is slightly spiky at the ends. He has light blue eyes and his pupils are slightly slitted. He wears black pants, a while long-sleeve shirt and a blue short-sleeve shirt over. The blue shirt has the Michiko clan symbol on it.

Hope that helps!

**Warning:** This story contains YAOI and INCEST

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other affiliated characters from the world of Kishimoto Masashi. I do however claim ownership over Kiran and Kazuki.

For those of you who can't figure it out:

"talking"**"Demon talking"**

'thoughts'**'Demon thinking'**

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 1:** **Torn**

"Kazuki! When are we going to play ninja again?" the Kiran asks his older brother.

"Ha ha, we can play it again tomorrow if you want to. I just need to take a little break from the mission I got back from this morning." Kazuki replies.

Kiran stares up at Kazuki in shock. "If you needed to rest so much, then what are you doing walking around?" he asks indignantly.

"I wanted to see you," Kazuki replies as he leans down to kiss his younger brother softly on the lips. He smiles as he notices the blush.

"What happens if someone sees!" Kiran replies once he returns from the daze the kiss had brought him. "You know father would never take to the prodigy of the family consorting with the demon." Kiran's eyes lower at this statement.

Kazuki looks down at his brother and slowly lifts his head to ask, "What did they do to you Kiran? What happened when I was gone?"

Kiran looked almost fearful under his brother's loving gaze. "They said that if I went near you again, they would punish you too." He lowered his eyes again as he continued, "then, they beat me in the torture chamber for three days." he finished in a murmur.

"What! I thought I told them to stop that! I am the heir of the Michiko clan, they should listen to me!" Kazuki near yelled out as he looked down at his brother who was softly shaking under his hands. "Kiran, if I had known they were going to do that, I swear I wouldn't have left."

Kiran lifted his eyes to look at his brother. "I know." he replied softly before raising his head to give his brother a kiss. As he lowers his head, he grabs Kazuki's hand and drags them off to his older brother's apartment.

Kiran sighed as he looked up at his older brother laying in the bed beside him. He wished that they could be like this all the time. He sighed again.

"Kiran why are you sighing? It is making it hard for me to sleep. I mean, I already have to deal with you staring at me."

"You were awake? How come you didn't tell me?" Kiran asked.

"Because you looked cute till you started sighing." Kazuki replied as he smiled down at his younger brother.

"Humph." Kiran replied as he pouted. "Eek!" was his next response at Kazuki tackled him.

"You know you look like a little kid when you do that?" He lowered his head to nuzzle at Kiran's neck affectionately.

"I am not a little kid. I'm sixteen, and if I wasn't you be a pedophile since you're nineteen."

"I resent that. I would simply wait till you were older if you were a little kid." He lowered his head down to Kiran's chest, "but then again, maybe not."

"Kazu-"

-THUMP-

"Oww.. Did you not realize that the bed ended there idiot?" Kiran berated his older brother.

"Not really…" Kazuki said as he rubbed the bump he had on his head now.

"Oh well, may as well get up now. No way I can fall asleep without at least a couple pills of aspirin." Kiran said as he dragged both him and his brother up.

They both walked back into the hall and into the garden in the back yard of the main house.

"What do you think you are doing Kiran? Did I not tell you to leave Kazuki alone. I wouldn't want him to be tainted by you."

"Father.." Kiran said as he turned around and looked into the face of the speaker. "I was.."

"He was walking with me because I wanted him to father. I am the clan heir and I can choose who I want to associate with myself." Kazuki looked his father in the eyes.

Kiran looked over at his brother and then back to his father who now had a disgusted look on his face.

"How dare you brain-wash my precious son into thinking that you are worthy to even look at him!" He yelled as he looked at Kiran with loathing.

"He is your son too!" Kazuki yelled at their father.

"That _thing_ could never be my son!" He spat out. "Kazuki, I need you to step aside now. I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I should never have let your mother persuade me into letting him live. I will correct my mistake now."

When he finished saying that, he reached behind him and pulled out his sword, aiming at Kiran.

"What are you doing! I will not let you touch! I love him!" Kazuki yelled.

His father pulled his face in disgust. "I refuse to believe that. As soon as I kill that monster, you will realize what a mistake you have made."

He rushed forward, his sword set to stab Kiran in the heart.

-squelch- (a/n: the sound of a sword through skin)

"W-wh-hat" Kiran stare in shock at the sword that pierced his brother's chest. Blood was already starting to pool on the ground below him. Kiran raise his head to look in Kazuki's eyes. The only thing he saw in his brother's eyes was love. His eyes started to fill with tears as he stared at his lover's face.

Their father falls to his knees in shock and stares at the sword that he had just put through his son. His star child was now dead because of that monster. His eyes filled with rage and he angrily took a small knife he had hidden in his robes and rushed around Kazuki to try and stab that demon again.

Kiran's eyes widened as he stepped back. Then, all he could see was white. Kazuki had stepped in front of him again. He had taken the sword out of his chest and now stood holding his brother against his chest as their father drove a knife in his back.

"Kazuki.. Why?" Kiran asked.

"I told him, I love you and I always will. I will not let anyone kill you as long as I still stand. Remember, when we used to play ninja? I made up a new jutsu."

"Kazuki, they aren't real! Ninja aren't real! Why did you step in front of me again! I don't care if I die! I'm a monster! I want you to live!" Kiran was sobbing as he held onto his older brother.

Kazuki slowly started to do hand seals before pressing his palms against Kiran's heart. Kiran starts to feel a tug behind him and raises his head to ask what happened when Kazuki's lips descend on his own. Kiran's passionately tries to hold on so he can stay with his lover, but the pull behind him is getting stronger.

Eventually, Kiran had to pull away. He was being pulled back into a portal. He looked in front of him through the hole that was starting to close up. Suddenly, a scream rose in his throat, his father had raised his sword again. He looked over to Kazuki and saw him saw the words slowly so he could understand them "I Love You." His father suddenly swung his sword and Kiran watched horrified as Kazuki's head slowly slid off of his shoulders and onto the floor. Blood quickly pooled up around the body.

The portal finished closing and Kiran saw no more. He felt like he was being pulled backwards very fast, but he could care less right now. He couldn't believe that he had just seen his father kill Kazuki. His mind was in shock and kept replaying the scene over and over.

There was a jolt and Kiran landed on what felt to him like a tree. He simply curled up and started to cry. His sobs shook his whole body. He scooted backwards along the branch and curled into himself as tight as he would go. He wished the world was disappear and then, it did when he finally fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sob- I killed Kazuki! I can't believe it. -sniff- If you can still read (I couldn't for a while) please review and tell me what you thought of the story so far. Also, I hope I clarified that Kiran is older than 12. He is 16 and Kazuki is 19. When he comes into the Naruto world (where he is now) he turns twelve to fit into that world. Kiran originally came from a world where ninjas are legends. However, Kazuki was fascinated with them, so they would play ninja a lot. They had even found lots of scrolls of jutsus that someone had written. So, even though they couldn't use chakra, they practiced the hand seals. That is how Kiran knows how to do a lot of the stuff later on in the story. They did however have weapons, so they were able to practice that. They even read all the chakra training exercises even though they couldn't do them.

Hope that explains a little bit. Once again, Please review!

Kiri-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving

**Flower**

By: Kiri-chan

**Authoress Note:** Yo everyone! This is an AU fic, that means alternate universe. What happens is that I am injecting one of my characters into the Naruto world. Just thought I should clarify that for you. Also, thank you to my reviewers! I love you!

**Warning:** This story contains YAOI and INCEST

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other affiliated characters from the world of Kishimoto Masashi. I do however claim ownership over Kiran and Kazuki.

For those of you who can't figure it out:

"talking"**"Demon talking"**

'thoughts'**'Demon thinking'**

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 2: Arriving**

Kiran slowly looked around him as he lay in the tree. None of the surroundings looked familiar to him. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to the edge of the tree before jumping over to the next one.

'Good thing aniki taught me how to this when we were little.' He thought before pushing aside the memories of his brother that threatened to pop up.

He continued jumping from tree to tree for a while before he saw a huge gate in front of him. He stopped and stared in shock at the symbol before him. It was the symbol form a book he had read not long ago. It stood for Konoha, the strongest of the shinobi villages.

"This can't be.." he whispered in shock as he stared at the symbol before him. 'This can't be happening. The shinobi villages were just legends.' Kiran shook his head and looked back at the symbol before him. 'Still there. I guess that means it's real. Wow. Kazuki would love to know that the ninjas really existed. Kazuki..' Kiran's thoughts once again spiraled down the path towards his brother.

'No, I can't think about him right now.'

Kiran looked back up at the gate, and this time, also at the wall surrounding it. 'Hmm, the patterns seem to go like…NOW!' With that mental shout, he raced forward and jumped over the wall, landing on the inside before taking off to find cover in another alleyway. 'All that running from other clan members has done me some good after all.' he thought as he reached an alley he thought looked safe.

He continued on down the street at a more leisurely pace. He didn't really have anywhere to go, so he continued on until he reached a large building. It looked like a school to him. He went on inside and wandered down the halls till he got to a training area. There were what appeared to be a bunch of eight year olds learning to throw sharp object. Kiran laughed silently to himself as he watched the teach try to control the small children.

'Hey Kazuki, what should I do now? I am in a new land, I have no idea who anybody is, and I don't really know how to do anything here. Or…do I?' Kiran turned around and ran back outside the school and over to a clearing.

'Ok, I know I remember the hand seals, but will anything happen if I do them?' Kiran slowly brought his hands up and formed a list of seals before saying "Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone)!"

-Poof-

Kiran looked over and saw 4 copies of himself. "Wow." Kiran jumped up and down as he realized that, in a twisted way, Kazuki's death had allowed them to achieve their greatest dream. 'So Kazuki, now that I am here, what should I do? Do you want me to be a ninja like we always dreamed we would be?'

A gentle breeze floated across the clearing that Kiran was sitting in. 'I guess that means yes.' he thought as he stood up and looked over to where he could see the Hokage Tower.

"Hokage-sama, there is a boy here to see you."

"Send him in Genma." the Hokage said.

"Very well, sir." Genma said as he bowed out of the room. After he closed the door, a young man with silvery hair and bright blue eyes walked in.

"Hokage-sama, my name is Kiran Michiko, I would like to request to be able to partake in Konoha's genin exam." He bowed as he finished.

'Michiko? I have never heard that clan name before. He acts as though it is a very prestigious clan though.' The Hokage looked at the boy in front of him as he bowed. "You may stand up. I would like to know though why you want to take our exam? Would your village not let you? Also, where are your parents?"

"My parents are not in this world. I would like to take Konoha's exam to be able to fulfill a promise a made long ago." _"Aniki!"_ Kiran looked at the 3rd as he said this. 'Aniki, if this man will not let me take the exam, I will not give up! I will become a ninja. For your sake.' His thoughts, which had started out as determined, softened as he thought of his brother.

The Hokage looked at the boy in front of him with interest. "What happened to your family, if I may be so bold to ask."

"The only family I cared about was murdered in front of my eyes." The hatred in the small boy's voice surprised the Hokage.

"Very well, I will allow you to take Konoha's genin exam. Please come back to my office in one week. I will personally give you the genin exam."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I will return in a week's time." As he turned around to walk out of the door, the Hokage called him back.

"Kiran, do you have anywhere to stay while you are here?" The Hokage asks with interest.

"No, I do not have the necessary funds to acquire such luxuries." 'Damn, I didn't even think of that. I guess I will be sleeping outside most of the time. Oh well, it's not worse than anything I have done before.'

'Luxuries?' The Hokage mentally wondered what kind of life this child had led. "Not to worry, I will happy to provide you with a small apartment while you wait to take the exam."

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama. It is much appreciated."

"Wow…" Kiran stared in stunned awe at the 'small' apartment that the Hokage had given him. Sure, it wasn't huge, but compared to what Kiran was used to sleeping in, beside Kazuki's room, it was nice. It had a kitchen, a bedroom through a separate door, it's own bathroom, and a living room.

"Now, since I finally have chakra. I may as well, start training." Kiran set down his stuff, which wasn't much, and walked out of 'his' apartment to start his training. 'I have one week. I WILL become a ninja.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter finished. If you were about how Kiran was talking, it was because he was beaten each time he was considered 'disrespectful' in the eyes of his clan. He has developed the habit of transferring into formal speech whenever he is in the presence of an important person. Also, sorry about the late release date, the whole "sure you can take the exam" thing just wasn't working.

Anyway, I hope you liked this new chapter! Please review!

Kiri-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Exams

**Flower**

By: Kiri-chan

**Authoress Note:** Yo everyone! This is an AU fic, that means alternate universe. What happens is that I am injecting one of my characters into the Naruto world. Just thought I should clarify that for you.

**Warning:** This story contains YAOI and INCEST

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other affiliated characters from the world of Kishimoto Masashi. I do however claim ownership over Kiran and Kazuki.

For those of you who can't figure it out:

"talking"**"Demon talking"**

'thoughts'**'Demon thinking'**

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 3: Exams**

A week later, Kiran walked back into the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama," Kiran said as he bowed once again.

"Ah, Kiran. I take you are ready for the genin exam?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kiran said as he straightened up.

"Very well, first I would like you to throw a kunai into the center of the circle over there."

'That's all' Kiran thought as an anime tic appeared in his mind. On the outside though, he calmly grabbed a kunai and threw with extreme precision into the exact middle of the circle that was placed behind him. He then calmly looked at the Hokage awaiting the next test.

'That boy, he didn't even look at the target.' "Ahem, next, I want you to make at least 3 bunshins of any type."

'He has got to be kidding…' Another anime tic appeared in Kiran's mind. He quickly went through the hand seals for the jutsu and made five Kage bunshins. "Is there anything else Hokage-sama?" Kiran said as he directed one of his clones to retrieve the kunai he had thrown into the wall.

'Kage Bunshin? How does he know a forbidden skill of our village?' "Um, yes, that will be all. Congratulations. You pass. Please report to the academy tomorrow at 10 to be assigned to a team." The Hokage handed the boy a headband, which he tied around his left arm.

"Very well Hokage-sama." Kiran resisted the urge to do an anime face plant after hearing he passed after that little test. 'I even went and practiced the skill Kazuki came up with for handless jutsus.'

Kiran walked out the door and back over to his apartment to fine tune some of his chakra manipulation before tomorrow.

Kiran woke up at 7 the next morning and went outside to do some light exercising before heading to the academy. He smiled as he ran around the village, enjoying the feel of the wind on his face.

Eventually, he had to stop though. H sighed as he headed back to his apartment. He quickly took a shower and ate a light breakfast before heading in the direction the academy was. It wasn't long before he stood in front of the doors o the building.

He noticed a man in a black suit standing over to the side of the door. He had an animal mask covering his face and armor on his chest, arms, and legs.

"Kiran Michiko?" the figure inquired.

"Hai." Kiran said as he looked slightly puzzled at the guard. From what he knew, they were ANBU, and he could think of no reason that any of them would want or even him.

"Hokage-sama asked me to give you this to hand to your chunnin teacher. His name is Iruka Umino." He held a white envelope in his hand.

"Aa, arigato." Kiran said as he took the envelope in his hand. He was curious as to what it said, but he didn't open it. "I don't suppose you could show me where the classroom is located could you?" he asked the ANBU member since he was still there. It was already 9:55 and he didn't want to end up late wandering around trying to find his classroom.

"Hai. Hokage-sama also stated that I was to show you the class should you request it."

'Hmm, thoughtful old man.' Kiran thought as the ANBU member took the lead from Kiran and led him down a couple of different hallways.

Iruka was at the time being trying to calm down a bunch of delinquents when an ANBU member walked into the classroom. That had the effect that Iruka had been trying to get. The entire class calmed down in the presence of the Hokage's guard.

Iruka looked over at the ANBU as he walked into the room. He wondered what the presence of the ANBU meant. They did not normally just walk into his classroom. His curiosity was peaked, as was the rest of the class's, when a boy walked in behind the ANBU.

"Thank you very much." He said as he bowed to the ANBU member in front of him. To everyone in the classroom's surprise, the ANBU actually inclined his head in return before heading out.

Instantly, the entire class's attention turned to the boy who had risen up and walked over to Iruka's desk. He handed a white envelope over to the chunnin.

The chunnin read the letter silently before, "What is this!" Iruka yelled as he looked over at the boy in front of him. 'Why is he…' "Very well then," Iruka said as he regained his composure once again, "You may take a seat on the top row by Hinata."

The class eyed him as he walked up the steps to the top row. Who was this boy that he had been brought in by an ANBU and then, Iruka had freaked out. That was hard to do. The whole class knew that.

Kiran reached his seat and sat down as the class reluctantly looked back up at Iruka as he started to explain that the people here were the only ones who had passed the genin exam and congratulating them.

Hinata looked at the boy beside her timidly. "Ano…" she whispered quietly to the boy.

Kiran, who wasn't really paying attention to the lecture, turned and looked at Hinata beside him. She immediately blushed and looked at her hands before looking up at him through her hair.

'Cute.' he thought as he looked at the blushing girl beside him.

"umm, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, what is your name?" she asked timidly.

"Kiran Michiko. Pleasure to meet you Hinata-chan." Kiran said as he looked at her. She had blushed even harder at the -chan suffix.

"Th-he sa-ame to y-you too." she stuttered out.

'Scratch that, super cute.' Kiran thought. He reluctantly turned back to what the teacher was saying since he saw that Hinata wouldn't be able to talk for a while.

"Team 7..." Iruka paused. "Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki,"

Kiran looked as he say a blond boy jump up into the air with his fists raised 'Naruto Uzumaki' Kiran thought. He also saw a girl with bright pink hair groan down onto her desk. 'From the hair, I would say that is Sakura Haruno.' "Sasuke Uchiha,"

Now there was a groan from Naruto and a cheer from Sakura. "and" Iruka continued to the surprise of the class. There was a fourth team member?

"Kiran Michiko." Iruka finished.

The class exploded. None of them knew who Kiran Michiko was. Hinata smiled at the thought that she knew and looked down at her hands again.

"If I may continue!" Iruka shouted as he stared down the class. They quieted down to listen to the rest the of the teams.

Kiran toned them out since he knew what team he was going to be on. 'Hmm, from what I saw, I know who two of my team mates are. It also seems that Sakura likes whoever Sasuke is while Naruto doesn't. In addition, Naruto seems to like Sakura, while she doesn't like him. I wonder who Sasuke is. I didn't see him react, so he must be good at controlling his emotions. Most of the others at least made some sort of comment. Even of the only word was "Troublesome"' He smiled as he remembered the boy who had said it. He looked interesting to say the least. Kiran would have to see if he could get to know the other boy a bit better.

"Alright class. Your genin instructors should be here shortly. Wait here till they call your team number." Iruka then sat down and buried his head in his arms.

One by one, the other teams were led out as their instructors appeared. Eventually, only Team 7 was left in the room.

"So, you're Kiran Michiko?" the girl asked as Kiran came walking down the steps so he could closer to his new team.

"Hai. That is my name. Is yours Sakura?" Kiran asked.

"Hai, and over in the corner is Sasuke." Sakura said

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"And you?" Kiran asked the last boy in an inquisitive voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond yelled out.

As he had thought, the pink hair had belonged to Sakura. He looked over to Sasuke. He was surprised to see the boy glaring at him slightly. Shrugging it off, Kiran turned back to Naruto as he started to ask a question.

"Why did and ANBU bring you in here? Are you in trouble? Or a prince or something?" he fired off.

"He he, you sure get straight to the point. First, the ANBU was simply showing me the way to the classroom. The Hokage had asked him to. I am not in trouble with anyone in Konoha as far I know. Am I a prince? No, but I used to be an heir to my clan." Kiran's face darkened as he remembered his clan.

"Used to be?" Sakura asked confused.

Kiran snapped out of his thoughts. 'Hmmm, how to phrase this?' "I was second clan heir under my older brother." he noticed when Sasuke stiffened up at this. "Unfortunately, I no longer hold that title to the destruction of the clan." As far as Kiran was concerned, when his father had murdered his brother, the clan had no longer existed. No clan would do that to another member simply because he was around the wrong person.

"Oh.." Sakura quieted down at that. "I'm sorry." she said as she looked up at him again.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." He looked over at Sasuke to see that he had gone back to looking out the window, however Kiran could see he was slightly disturbed by what Kiran had said.

Kiran looked back at the door as he sensed a chakra signature approaching. 'A pretty strong one too. I wonder if I should try out one of aniki's tricks? Sure!' After making up his mind, Kiran closed his eyes and began to slowly focus his mind into the seals need for a mid-level sand/wind jutsu.

He finished just as soon as the chakra signature had reached the door. He slowly opened his eyes, being careful not to lose focus on the jutsu.

A hand reached out and slowly pushed open the door to the classroom. Kiran saw a head of puffy silvery hair enter the door before,

-pop-

A chalk eraser hit his head. It bounced off of his hair and came to rest on the ground. Kiran looked at the one eye of his jounin instructor. 'Damn, I can't hold it much longer.' He quickly released it just as the newcomer had opened his mouth to speak. The result was that he ended up with a mouth full of sand.

Kakashi started as, when he opened his mouth to talk, he got his by a sand jutsu. He was now attempting to spit some of the sand out of his mouth. 'How the hell did that happen? None of them did any hand seals.' He contemplated this as he looked up at his new team again. Three of them were looking at him with surprise on their faces. The fourth looked a bit tired and was smiling slightly.

"My first impression of you is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, I left a cliffhanger. I will update as soon as I can with an explanation about what Kiran did. Expect that next, then I will bring in the fourth chapter. Also, what do you guys think, should I try and make longer chapters? It will be a slower update, but you get more story, or I can keep going with the shorter chapters which will come slightly faster.

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

Also, a note of thanks to those who have reviewed:

Chibi Strawberry

Videx

and some Anonymous reviews

Thanks you guys! I appreciate you taking the time to write out a review. I love them all, even the "I LOVE THIS STORY!KEEP WRITING!" ones. -grins- (personally, I really like those because it means I should keep writing)

Kiri-chan


	4. Chakra Manipulation Theory

**Flower**

By: Kiri-chan

**Authoress Note:** Yo everyone! I told you I would write out an explanation of what Kiran did. And… HERE IT IS!

**Warning:** This explanation may be confusing to some. If additional help is needed, feel free to let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I claim this explanation as my own.

**Chakra Manipulation Theory**

Now, as most of you should know, chakra is made up of two parts. The physical and the spiritual. The physical part of chakra is increased by training. I.e.- running, weights, push ups, fighting, etc. The spiritual part is considered an infinite amount.

You create chakra by mixing the physical part of the chakra with the spiritual part. Different amounts depending on the different types of jutsus. You then use that chakra in combination with handseals, which are used as a focus for the chakra.

What Kiran did is this, instead of physically making the hand seals, he made them mentally. Handseals are used to focus the physical portion of the chakra you have created. They make a mold which the spiritual energy follows. Like digging a ditch and filling it with water. The water follows the path of the ditch. Same with chakra. The handseals make the ditch for the chakra to run down.

Now, instead of manipulating the physical part of the chakra, what about manipulating the spiritual part?

Instead of shaping the physical, you shape the spiritual part, which I also consider to be mental energy. By mentally envisioning the handseals, he allowed the spiritual energy to shape the ditch instead of the physical. This way, the physical energy flows down instead of the spiritual.

The only problem using this method is the intense amount of concentration required to shape the jutsu. You must mental hold each handseal in your mind. You start with the first one, then, while keeping that one in mind, you shape the second. When you get to say, the fifth, you must shape the fifth in you head at the same time as holding the first four in your mind still. As you can see, you have to be able to hold the entire pattern in your head, while simultaneously adding the next seal.

This method would not work well in battle due to the strain on the mind, which must also be calculating the best way to attack or defend against the next attack. It also does not work as well the higher you get in power. The larger the jutsu, the longer the list of handseals. The smaller jutsus, such as henge or bunshin, will not be as bad since they require less seals.

There are advantages though to using this method as well. By using it, the opponent cannot copy any of your seals, hence he cannot copy the jutsu. Also, if you were taken prisoner, and the enemy tied up your hands, you would be able to use this method to attack and possibly escape. It also works well in a first-strike opportunity. You would be able to fire off the first shot while the opponent may not suspect anything.

Theoretically, you would also be able fire off multiple jutsu at the same time. However, can you imagine the amount of concentration that would take!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…. Do you get it? As I mentioned at the beginning, I would be happy to try and explain it to you if you still did not get it. Just let me know. Also, so for the late update.

Kiri-chan


	5. Chapter 4: My first impression

**Flower**

By: Kiri-chan

**Authoress Note:** Yo everyone! This is an AU fic, that means alternate universe. What happens is that I am injecting one of my characters into the Naruto world. Just thought I should clarify that for you.

GOMEN NASAI! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. My mom stole the laptop for school. XP. Evil. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Warning:** This story contains YAOI and INCEST

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other affiliated characters from the world of Kishimoto Masashi. I do however claim ownership over Kiran and Kazuki.

For those of you who can't figure it out:

"talking"**"Demon talking"**

'thoughts'**'Demon thinking'**

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 4:** "My first impression of you is…"

Past:

_Kakashi started as, when he opened his mouth to talk, he got his by a sand jutsu. He was now attempting to spit some of the sand out of his mouth. 'How the hell did that happen? None of them did any hand seals.' He contemplated this as he looked up at his new team again. Three of them were looking at him with surprise on their faces. The fourth looked a bit tired and was smiling slightly._

_"My first impression of you is…"_

Current:

"My first impression of you is… why did you multiply?" Kakashi said.

All four tried to resisted the urge to do an anime face plant. Key word: tried. Two of them gave in.

"Ano, what do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked up from the floor where he had fallen.

"I mean, why are there 4 of you? Isn't there normally only 3?" Kakashi said as he looked at them again. 'Interesting, that 4th kid made a jutsu without hand seals.' Kakashi filed that thought away for later. "Anyway, you can explain that later. Meet me up on the roof." After finishing, he teleported out.

Sakura picked her self up off of the floor and looked over at Kiran. 'Was he the one that made that jutsu? I didn't see any handseals.'

"Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto yelled as he turned around to look at Kiran. "Were you the one that did that jutsu? Where did you learn it? Can you teach me?" Naruto yelled out before running out of breath. He quickly opened his to get more air and add on to what he said before Kiran interrupted him.

"Yes, somewhere, and maybe." Kiran said quickly. He made a handseal, and locating Kakashi's chakra signature, he teleported away before he got asked anymore questions.

-Poof!-

Kakashi heard the poof of Kiran's teleportation jutsu finishing. 'Impressive. He can do a teleportation.' Kakashi thought with a bit of pride.

-Thud-

'Oops.' Kiran thought as he looked down at his 'cushion'. "Sorry about that." Kiran said as he looked up into his instructor's face from his current position. In the jounin's lap. "I just followed your chakra trail. I figured you would have moved at least a bit. Sorry."

"You followed my chakra trail?" Kakashi asked confused. 'What in the world does that mean?'

"Yeah, I followed your chakra. I memorized the pattern from when you entered the classroom. Then, I simply found it again and teleported to where it was since I had never been here before. I didn't know where to go." Kiran finished with a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

"You have never been here before? Where are you from? Also, why didn't you just follow your teammates?" Kakashi asked.

"Because they would do exactly what you are doing. I don't particularly like to spend all day answering questions for people." Kiran said with a note of annoyance in his voice. 'Why does everyone expect me to explain myself completely each time I do something? Do they not have brains to be able to figure anything out on their own! Sheesh. At least the clan always left me alone.'

Kiran looked up at the sound of voices. His new teammates appeared at the top of a set of stairs on the other side of the balcony he was on.

"How do you think he did that awesome teleporty thingy?" he heard Naruto ask.

All of his teammates suddenly stopped and stared at the scene in front of them. The new student, Kiran, was sitting in their instructor's lap with his arm around the older man's shoulders.

"Umm, were you two in the middle of something?" Sakura asked as she tried to remove the thoughts from her head.

"I was trying to explain to our new instructor the basics of my teleportation jutsu when you appeared." Kiran said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "He apparently couldn't grasp the concept on his own."

"So how did you do it?!" Naruto asked.

Kiran sighed and looked over at Kakashi as if to say 'You asked why I left?' before he turned back to Naruto and said "I simply followed his chakra trail."

Quickly turning around he walked over to the bench on the other side of the balcony.

"Ok then. Let's begin with some introductions." Kakashi says as he motions for them to sit down next to Kiran.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asks from beside Sasuke.

"How about you talk about you likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, and stuff like that." Kakashi shrugged.

"Why don't you go first sensei? That way you can show us what you want." Sakura says.

"Me? Okay. Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future…..hmmm." he started up at the sky. "I have many hobbies." he finished.

The four on the bench sweat dropped. "So all we found out was his name." Sakura said.

"You on the right, Pinky, your turn." the silver-haired Jounin said.

Sakura bristled as Inner Sakura started raving about how she was going to skin him alive. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like,…well, the person I like is…" she looked over at Sasuke's stoic form beside her and blushed. "My hobby is…." she looked over at Sasuke again. "My dream for the future is…" She squealed as she stared at Sasuke.

'Do girls think about anything else?' was the thought of two silver-haired ninjas.

"I dislike Naruto." Sakura said plainly after she finished her blushing.

"Sakura-chan….." was heard in the background from Naruto.

"Next up is the dark broody one." Kakashi said motioning to Sasuke.

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike many things, and like very few. I also have a dream I have no intention of leaving unfulfilled. It is the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke glared out at an innocent plant as he said this.

'I expected this somewhat.' Kakashi thought slightly saddened. 'I had hoped he would be able to find a new goal.'

"Very well, shorty, your turn."

Naruto looked at Kiran expectantly before the realization dawned on him that Kakashi was talking to him. "I am not SHORT!!!!" Naruto yelled out as he pointed his finger in his sensei's face. When all he got from Kakashi was a blank stare he huffed and started again. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!! I like ramen and training. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook."

'Is that all he thinks about?' Naruto's other teammates thought.

"I guess my hobby is pranks. My dream… is to be the GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!!!!" Naruto shouted out as he leapt to his feet. "That way everyone will acknowledge me!"

Kiran started as he heard the sad undertones hidden behind the smiling mask the blonde wore. 'Acknowledgement, hmm.'

'He grew up in an interesting way.' Kakashi thought as flashes of what he had seen the fox boy have to go through went through his head. "Very well, you last copy cat." Kakashi said as he looked over at Kiran after Naruto sat down.

"Well, first off, I have a name. Michiko Kiran. Used-to-be heir to my clan. My hobbies training, reading, and a few other things. I dislike pedophiles, and idiots who judge you before they know you. I like few things, namely one certain person I was forced to leave behind." Kiran's eyes darkened as he thought of Kazuki. "My dream is to return the pain that a man caused me back to him ten-fold."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt the suppressed killing intent. Luckily it was disguised well enough that the other genins could not feel it, however, being trained as a ninja meant looking underneath the underneath, and this happened to be one day Kakashi wished he could turn off that sense. Even suppressed, he had to hold back a shudder. How must it feel to be under the full force of that killer wave? 'I feel a small amount of pity for that man.' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke stared at Kiran from the corners of his eyes, hearing traces of the same sentiment in the silver-haired boy that the Uchiha held. He was also surprised at the fact that Kiran was a clan heir.

Sakura glanced at Kiran and thought, 'Sugoi! He is so cool.' Realizing what she said, she mentally shook herself. 'No, Sasuke is the one I love.'

Naruto looked at Kiran and started dreaming about what it would be like to have him on his team. 'I wonder if he will teach me all sorts of new jutsu so that I can beat Sasuke!'

"Well, that's enough for now. If you want to know anything else about one another, you can learn it at another time." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"You were the one who wanted us to introduce ourselves." Sakura muttered irritably to herself.

"Tomorrow, you will do survival training." Kakashi said.

"Survival training? But didn't we already do that enough in the academy?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"Well, this isn't normal training. I will be your opponent. Also, of the 27 graduates, only 9 will become genins." Kakashi raised his hand and put his chin in his palm. "The rest will be sent back to the academy. This is a super-difficult exam with a failure of over 66."

Kakashi's stared into the four young ninja's eyes. Naruto's eyes had enlarged to the size of his face and his jaw was hanging down in disbelief. Sakura was staring mutely at Kakashi will a blank stare. Sasuke was just glaring at the world. When Kakashi looked over to Kiran, he was surprised that the boy was looking at Kakashi as if he didn't care. 'Darn, I even timed it so the shadows would cover my face, what does it take to get this kid to look surprised?' Kakashi questioned to himself while waiting for them to recover.

"What the hell!! But we worked to hard… What was the point in graduating!?!?!" Naruto blew up.

"Naruto-kun, most likely that was a test to see who had the capability to become a genin. A way of weeding out the weak so to say." Kiran said calmly. "Right Kakashi-san?" The silver-haired boy looked at the Jounin calmly.

"Correct." 'Very good Michiko-kun. I bet you will also be the first to figure out the test tomorrow.' "Tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all of your shinobi tools. Oh," Kakashi acquired an evil grin in his face as he looked at his students again. "Skip breakfast tomorrow, you'll throw up."

'I can't fail here! I have to beat Kakashi-sensei so he will recognize my strength.' Naruto thought desperately.

"The details are on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow."

"Throw up!!" Sakura yelled. "Is it that tough?!" 'But if I fail this, I will be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a test of love!" Sakura clenched her sheet in her hands.

Sasuke crumpled the sheet up as he glared at the floor.

'Too much kanji…' Naruto thought.

'Well, this is interesting. I wonder if it will be harder than the clan's tests?' Kiran thought as he glanced at the printout before looking at the retreating figure of his new sensei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was hard. I couldn't figure out how to write Kiran's speech. Despite the fact he is my character, he is hard to write. -sweat drop- Also, I lost my Naruto manga -sob!- I found it though and after I got my laptop back, I was finally able to finish it! I already have an idea for the next chapter, so it shouldn't take as long to write hopefully.

Kiri-chan


	6. Chapter 5: Tactics

**Flower**

By: Kiri-chan

**Authoress Note:** Yo everyone! This is an AU fic, that means alternate universe. What happens is that I am injecting one of my characters into the Naruto world. Just thought I should clarify that for you.

**Warning:** This story contains YAOI and INCEST

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other affiliated characters from the world of Kishimoto Masashi. I do however claim ownership over Kiran and Kazuki.

For those of you who can't figure it out:

"talking"**"Demon talking"**

'thoughts'**'Demon thinking'**

_Flashbacks_Jutsus used

**Chapter 5: Tactics**

Kiran slowly opened his eyes as the sun penetrated the curtains he had over the windows. Sighing as he looked over at the clock by his bed, he placed a hand over his eyes. 'It's so peaceful here. I wish…' stopping his thoughts, he sat up and swung his feet off the bed and carefully stood up, stretching to get the kinks out of his back.

Stifling another yawn, he walked the down the hall to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Shedding layers, he stepped into the stream of water and started his daily routine. 'Why does he want us to be there at six? That's too early.'

Finishing in the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his room. He took out his outfit for the day: a pair of black pants with pockets and a long-sleeve white shirt with a blue short-sleeve shirt over top. The blue shirt also had the Michiko clan symbol on the front. He wrapped his new ninja headband around his left arm.

After getting dressed, he walked back through the hall into his kitchen. On the way there he contemplated the problem of breakfast. "He said we couldn't eat breakfast because we would throw up. Well, logically then, I could just bring food to eat later and classify it as a snack. Also, I doubt that anything he can throw at me would be worse than what the village would do. So I could classify his sentence as advice and not an order."

Happy with this order of thinking, he set to making some food that he could eat. 'Hmm, well what do you think of your little scapegoat, responsible for everything that went wrong now father?' Anger welled up inside of him as he thought of what the clan put him through. His thoughts took a happier turn though as he imagined all the times his savior came. 'Kazuki. I love you. You were the only one in the village who saw me as a human and not a toy.'

_"My dream is to be the GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!!!!_ _That way everyone will acknowledge me!"_

Naruto's phrase from yesterday replayed in his head. 'Acknowledgement.' Kiran thought. 'Oh my…! Could he,… is he? He couldn't be…' Kiran shook his head. 'It has to be something else. I'm just imagining it.' Sighing he finished up his package of food and went back to his room to grab his bag.

Kiran ran out the door of his apartment to training field 7. He had 10 minutes to get there and he didn't want to be late. 'Although, from what I have heard, Kakashi is never early anyway.'

'Hmm, lets see how fast we can get there.' Kiran thought as he slowly started to gather chakra in his legs for a speed burst. '3...2...1...GO!!!!!!' Kiran released all the chakra he had gathered in one big burst causing him to shoot forward at extreme speeds. 'I love this technique! Thank you insignificant looking scroll.'

-Bam!-

Kiran sat up dazedly from his new seat. "Oww, what was what?" Shaking his head he looked down to where he sensed a small amount of killer intent being aimed at him. "Hmm?"

"Get off me baka." Sasuke grunted as he tried to shift himself out from underneath the other boy.

Kiran sweat dropped as he stood up off of the last Uchiha. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I haven't used that technique very much." He raised his hand to the back of his head in embarrassment.

'Technique?' Sasuke's interest was piqued at the mention of a new technique. "What technique were you using?"

"Oh, just one I found in a scroll somewhere." Kiran said as he turned around and hopped up into a tree he had spotted. "Is Kakashi-san not here yet?"

"No, he's late." Sakura butted in. "Naruto too."

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!"

"Never mind" Sakura muttered as Naruto appeared over the hill.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Will you go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked as he ran up to stand next to Sakura.

"No." Sakura said before turning her eyes to Sasuke. "Sasuke do you want to go on a date with me?"

"No." Sasuke said as he looked away to where he thought Kakashi might come from.

Kiran looked on in amusement as the three unintentionally copied one another. 'All I need now is for Sasuke to ask Naruto on a date.' Immediately the silver-haired boy had to smother his laughter. 'Like that would happen, however,' "Naruto," Kiran called down to the blond.

Naruto looked up wondering what the mysterious boy wanted.

"Would you like to go get some ramen with me later tonight?"

All three ninjas on the ground dropped their jaw in amazement.

'Why would he want the dobe to eat with him?' Sasuke asked himself.

'What does he want with Naruto?'

'Nani!' (a/n: one guess who.) "Umm, sure Kiran-kun." Naruto said in a slightly dazed voice. He didn't notice the smile starting to form on Kiran's face.

"Dobe, do you mind if I come too?" Sasuke asked as he faced the blond.

'Score! I win.' Kiran thought as he saw the circle completed. "Sorry, but I want to talk to Naruto about some things, maybe another time though Uchiha."

Kiran jumped down from the tree just a pop sounded throughout the clearing. "Good morning!" Kakashi called as he appeared from the smoke.

"You're late!" Two voices called out.

"Ahh, about that, I saw a black cat cross my path so I had to take another route where an old lady asked me to her cross a street full of rampaging rhinos."

'Now I understand what those Jounin were saying.' Kiran said to himself as he recalled the conversation he had overheard between the higher-level ninja.

"Alright now. This timer is set to noon. That means you have about two hours these three bells from me." Kakashi held up a trio of jingling silver bells. "Those who do not get a bell will go without lunch. I'll tie you to those stumps and eat in front of you." He smiled as he heard stomachs growl. "Also," he lowered his head to gaze at them threateningly. "Those who do not get a bell will be sent back to the academy." He ignored their gulps and gasps. "That means that at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." He smiled under his mask. "Come at me with the intent to kill. You cannot hope to defeat me otherwise."

"Ha, what if we hurt you?" Naruto said as he rested his hands behind his head. "You couldn't even dodge a chalkboard eraser!"

"In the ninja-world, those with no talent often speak loudest. No, ignoring the dead-last,"

Naruto's face contorted in indignation. He pulled a kunai out of his leg pouch and pulled his hand up to throw it at his teacher.

It happened so fast, only Kiran could follow it, and then only barely.

"Slow down, I haven't said start yet." Kakashi said as he held Naruto's hand behind his head, aiming the blonde's kunai at his own neck.

Naruto had a look of shock on his face.

'No way, I couldn't even see him.' Sakura thought as she looked at her sensei in a new light.

'So this is a jounin?' Sasuke thought as he gazed with desire at the skill displayed.

Kiran looked at the other silver-haired ninja with a nonchalant face. Inside though, he was a whirlwind of thoughts. 'Wow. Even the Elders never bothered to get that fast. This may be more of a challenge than I thought it would be.'

"Well, it seems like you are ready to come at me with the intent to kill. So you finally acknowledge me?" Kakashi let a smile appear under his mask again. "It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys."

"Alright. Ready…" Kakashi straightened up and released Naruto to look into the determined eyes of four younger ninja. "Start!"

As soon as he finished saying that, the four of them disappeared. Kiran watched from his hiding place as his three teammates attacked the Jounin. He was impressed by Naruto's use of tactics to get behind his enemy, but his taijutsu was horrible. 'If he had been part of the Michiko clan, he wouldn't have survived even one minute against a seasoned member of the clan.' He sighed as he watched Naruto get caught up in an obvious trap. 'Baka. If the prize is too good, don't just run in to get it.' H remembered the one time he had made that mistake. He hadn't been able to move for three days. He learned after that to question anything just lying around. 'Should I get the bell now?' he asked himself. 'Nah, let's see what he does to the rest of them first.'

He turned back to watching as Kakashi finished lecturing Naruto about his mistakes. He was surprised when a group of shuriken and kunai flew towards Kakashi. Blood sprayed from the many wounds.

"No! You went too far that time Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as he fishtailed on his rope.

A poof was heard and a cloud of smoke enveloped their sensei's body. When it cleared, it revealed a log full of sharp metal weapons.

'Damn!' Sasuke thought as he backed up and started to run away. 'He know where I am now! I was a fool to be caught like that!' The Uchiha prodigy ran away into the forest to hide again.

'Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought as she ran to where she thought her crush would be. 'Could sensei have already…? No! Not to Sasuke-kun!' She pulled to an abrupt halt as she saw the silver-haired jounin in the clearing below her. 'Good. He didn't hear me.'

"Sakura." Kakashi said as he turned a page in his book. "Behind you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned around only to come face to face a single eye staring at her.

Sakura came to in a clearing. "What! Where's sensei!" the panicked girl called out. "What's going on?!"

"Sa..kura.."

'That voice!' "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed as she turned around.

"Sakura…Help me…." Sasuke coughed out as blood dribbled down his face. His left leg was disconnected and twisted at an odd angle, the bandages around his leg falling off. Blood dripped off of a kunai embedded in his hand and the multiple shurikens in his chest. One of his arms was only a stump that continued to flood the forest floor with lifeblood.

Sakura trembled violently before letting out an earsplitting yell. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

'Dumb girl. Not only did you let the enemy know where you were, you were also stupid enough to be caught in such an obvious illusion.' Kiran thought as he heard Sakura's loud scream. He sighed as he shifted to watch in anticipation the fight that was about to take place. The Uchiha was going to be the next victim.

"The strength of the village's number one clan, the Uchiha clan. This should be interesting." Kakashi said as looked at Sasuke from over the top of his book.

Sasuke glared at him before attacking.

Kiran was impressed when one time Sasuke was able to touch one of the bells around Kakashi's waist before the older man figured out what was going on. 'Bravo, but this is getting boring now. Time for me to play.' He stood up and stretched in his tree. Pleased to feel his muscles stretching. He put his hands together and formed a few sets of seals.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Bunshin no Jutsu!

He directed his different clones before running off to find Naruto.

Naruto twirled despondently. He was **still** attached to the damn rope. He had dropped his kunai holster when he was pulled up for the second time by the same trap in the same place. He mumbled incoherently under his breath before huffing. He looked up and was surprised to find the new student standing in front of him.

"Well. You're still up there?" Kiran asked lightly. "I guess I shouldn't complain, it made you easier to find." The silver-haired genin stepped forward and cut the rope holding Naruto up. "Welcome back to right side up." he said jokingly.

Naruto glared sulkily up at the taller boy.

"Come on. I have a plan to defeat Kakashi-sensei." Kiran said to the blonde. "I need your help though."

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you need my help? You're pretty good yourself already." He was already dreading the answer.

Kiran looked at him questionably. "Being good or not has nothing to do with it. No genin I know of can take on a Jounin by themselves. We need to work together."

Naruto nodded as he realized that the other boy actually wanted his help. "Sure!" he yelled out suddenly.

Kiran smiled. "Okay, here. I packed some food." Kiran handed Naruto a sandwich wrapped in a paper towel so that a wrapper wouldn't make noise.

As they ran back towards where Kiran had left his clones, he explained his plan to Naruto.

'Sheesh, some are regular clones, and others are shadow clones. He mixed them up to where I have to block all the attacks since I can't tell which aren't real.' Kakashi thought with approval.

Kiran smiled as he noticed that some of his clones were still there. With a poof, another one disappeared and Kiran ran a quick check through it's memories. Apparently the clones hadn't done much beside wear Kakashi out, but that had been enough. Kiran stepped into the clearing and calmly dismissed the rest of his clones.

Kakashi's single eye widened slightly as he realized that they had **all** been clones. "Impressive."

Kiran only nodded before he rushed forward to attack Kakashi himself.

Kakashi grinned slightly. 'His clones were good, how good is he?' he asked himself eagerly.

After a few minutes of keeping Kakashi on the defensive, Kiran thought he had made the older man at least forget about Naruto for now. He quickly called to mind the last few seals of the jutsu he was preparing in his mind. Jumping back suddenly, he preformed the last ram seal physically and watched as Kakashi locked up.

Naruto immediately rushed into the clearing and snagged the bells from Kakashi's belt. He grinned as he walked over to Kiran and gave the other boy one. Kiran slowly released the seal and watched Kakashi and the realization that he had been set up flowed through his mind.

'He purposefully engaged me to try and make me forget about Naruto. Then, when I let me guard down for a second when he jumped back, he trapped me in a jutsu. Amazing.'

Suddenly, as if anti-climatic, a bell rang out across the clearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Yay, hope you guys like it! Please review!

Ja ne,

Kiri-chan


	7. Chapter 6: Chopstick Talent

**Flower**

By: Kiri-chan

Authoress Note: Yo everyone! This is an AU fic, that means alternate universe. What happens is that I am injecting one of my characters into the Naruto world. Just thought I should clarify that for you.

Warning: This story contains YAOI and INCEST

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other affiliated characters from the world of Kishimoto Masashi. I do however claim ownership over Kiran and Kazuki.

For those of you who can't figure it out:

"talking" **"Demon talking"**

'thoughts' **'Demon thinking'**

_Flashbacks _Jutsus used

Chapter 6: Chopstick Talent

Kakashi looked at the four genins across from him. He had tied Sakura to the stump for not doing anything. Sasuke was sitting off to the side of everyone else in a brooding pose. Kiran and Naruto were sitting close together on the other side of Sakura.

"Oh, you guys look really hungry." Kakashi said. Only two stomachs growled in response. 'Damn, looks like that silver-haired boy outsmarted me again. He must have brought food with him.' "By the way, about the training, Sasuke and Sakura, there is no need for you two to go back to the academy.

"What! But-" Naruto's out burst was quickly controlled by Kiran's hand. None of the other genins noticed though, they were too busy with their thoughts.

'Yes! Love prevails!' Inner Sakura shouted out. 'All I did was pass out though, that was enough?' Sakura questioned before mentally shrugging.

"Tch." Sasuke snorted as he looked down at the ground.

Sakura started to squirm around in her bonds. "Yes, then us two..!!"

"Yes, you two should just give up the life of a ninja." Kakashi said as he gave them a dead stare from under his headband.

"Quit as ninjas! What does that mean Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura shouted out. "We get we couldn't get the bells but.. Why do we have to quit?!" Sakura cried out.

"Kiran, could we give Sakura-chan a bell? I don't want her to have to quit." Naruto whispered in Kiran's ear quietly.

Kakashi heard what was said and sighed. 'To think, all the villagers say he is the embodiment of evil.' "Because you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas."

"What about those two?!" Sakura yelled, finally remembering that Kakashi hadn't called them out yet.

"Those two will get a worse punishment than you, don't worry."

Sakura quieted. 'Poor Kiran. Naruto probably made him do something stupid.' she thought.

Naruto started to squirm again and almost yelled out, but Kiran stopped him again. "Just wait." he whispered quietly to Naruto.

"Tch." Sasuke said quietly before quickly shifting to his feet and running at Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

"That's why you are a punk." Kakashi said from his position on top of the other boy.

"No! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she squirmed again.

"Are you guys underestimating ninja? Huh?" Kakashi said angrily. "Why do you think you were divided into teams!"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked clueless.

"It means, you guys did not understand the purpose of this test." Kakashi said.

"What purpose? When are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked conceitedly.

"Geez." Kakashi started.

"It's teamwork." Kiran interrupted. "If you worked together, you could have gotten the bells."

Sakura looked at him confused. "But wait," she thought back to this morning. "There were only three bells! One of us would have failed anyway! Even if we had gotten the bells! We would just be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Of course! This test was designed to make you fight between each other." Kakashi said.

"Huh?"

"This test was designed to see which of you could forget your own self interest and successfully work together. Yet, you guys…" Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, instead of Naruto, who was right in front of you, you only worried about Sasuke, who was nowhere near you." The girl gulped softly. "Naruto, originally, you just ran around and tried to prove yourself, but just now, you offered the prize to a teammate because you didn't want her to fail. You also followed orders instead of rashly charging in." Naruto looked at Kakashi with a trepid expression. "Sasuke, you just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself." Sasuke scoffed at the ground. "Kiran, you, of all of them, are the only one who saw what I wanted. You observed my actions, made an accurate plan of attack, and enlisted Naruto's help when you felt it would be better. You also brought food, assuming that you might need it later, which you let Naruto eat so that he would be in better shape." 'You also managed to trick me.'

Sasuke stared at Kiran with contempt.

"So wait! You said that they would be getting a worse punishment than us! What are talking about if you are complimenting them?!!" Sakura cried, bewildered.

"They will have to prepared to give up their lives everyday as a ninja. They will face death and horror everyday on hard missions. They have the possibility of going insane." He looked at Kiran as the boy's eyes darkened. "You two, at most will have to death with random ninja attacks, otherwise, you will be going everyday through life as ordinary people with ordinary worries."

"One test doesn't prove anything!" Sakura cried out indignantly. "Naruto is the dead-last of the class. There is no way he could have passed and not Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto looked downcast at Sakura's outburst.

"Fine, so you want another test for them?" Kakashi said. Sakura nodded vigorously and Kakashi pulled out a kunai. "Naruto, kill Sakura or Sasuke dies."

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. The jounin was holding a kunai to Sasuke's throat. As he watched, the older man pressed the blade further down and drew a thin line of blood from the younger boy's pale skin. The blonde started to shake. 'Sakura-chan, I don't want to kill her, but Sasuke…'

Kiran looked over at the smaller boy. 'Naruto…' He picked up a kunai of his own and walked over to Sakura. He lifted the sharpened edge and placed it against the girl's throat. He tensed his muscles, but before he actually cut her, Kakashi appeared behind him. The jounin put his hand on the Kiran's shoulder to stop him.

"Do you understand now Sakura?" Kakashi said as he looked at Kiran. "He was willing to endure his partner's pain in order to save his teammates. Also, if I am not mistaken, he was in the process of forming another jutsu to save Sasuke as well."

Kiran looked at the gray-haired shinobi in front of him and nodded slightly.

"Very good, very well then, I will give you one more chance." Kakashi nods to Kiran and Naruto. "You two can eat. Here." He hands them two lunchboxes he brought with him. "You are not to let the others eat them. Remember, I am the rules here!" He says firmly before poofing away.

Kiran wait's a few seconds before reaching into his backpack and rummaging around for a few seconds. He pulls out two small wrapped packages.

"Hey, how many packs of food did you bring?" Naruto asks as he recognizes the objects.

Kiran ignores him and walks over to where Sasuke is sitting sulkily on the ground.

"What? Are you going to eat right in front of me now?" Sasuke asks slightly annoyed and confused with the other boy's actions.

"No." Kiran says simply before unwrapping the package and breaking the chopsticks in half. He picks a small section of rice and holds it in front of Sasuke's face. "Open." he says in a softer voice.

Sasuke looks at him curiously.

"You idiot!" Sakura yells from her bindings. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone! You heard Kakashi-sensei! You just want Sasuke-kun to fail don't you?!!"

Kiran growled lightly in his throat. 'Stupid girl. I know what I'm doing. She has an annoying voice too.' He put the small package of food down on the ground beside Sasuke before reaching over and pinning Sasuke down to the ground. He quickly established control as he straddled the darker-haired boy's slim waist and captured the boys wrists in his other hand and held them down above the boy's head. He almost spat out the next words, "You lost the last test because you were too stupid to think about what the scarecrow wanted. Now, 1) he said not to let you eat, which implies **I** can feed you. 2) He said not to let you eat **them**. I am feeding you **my** food."

He waited a few seconds until the so called 'genius' comprehended what he said. By the fact that his eyes just widened slightly, Kiran figured he got it. 'Finally, I knew what I was doing. I have had years of practice looking for loopholes.' The black haired boy slowly opened his mouth. Kiran carefully place the rice, which had miraculously stayed on the chopsticks, in his mouth.

As Sasuke chewed, Kiran reached over and picked some more food. "The other package there is for you to feed Sakura with Naruto." Naruto blushed and went to pick up the other bundle of food.

Almost immediately, a large thunderclap was heard across the clearing. "What are you doing!" Kakashi roared as he appeared in a cloud of smoke. "I thought I told you-"

He was cut off as Kiran started to speak. "You told us not to let them eat your food. That is not what is happening Kakashi-sensei." He calmly placed another mouthful of food in Sasuke's now compliant mouth.

Kakashi had to hold back the urge to blush as he watched the interaction between his two students. He then noticed that Naruto was yelling about them being a team even if they weren't on the same team because they were all part of the Leaf. 'Well, the monkeys can learn.' he thought with a laugh. "Well then, if you think that, YOU ALL…" Kakashi noticed Kiran looking at him with a glare that quite firmly said 'cut-the-theatrics' "Pass!" he said as cheerfully as he could.

"What! Why?!" Sakura yelled.

"Because, you are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I tell them. They were morons. You must see underneath the underneath." He shifted his gaze to encompass them all. "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash. But you know what, those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash." He smiled fondly under his mask at them.

"Okay, tomorrow, Team 7 will start it's training. Meet back here at 10 a.m."

Sakura nearly fainted with relief as Naruto untied her. Sasuke smiled slightly as Kiran stood up. Kiran nodded that Sasuke could keep the rest of the food, which he eagerly accepted.

The genins all smiled as they headed back to the village. As Kiran walked by Kakashi he poked the older man for his theatrics.

Kakashi smiled as he watched him walk off.

* * *

a/n: Sugoi! I got another chapter done!! Woo hoo! -celebrates by eating cookies- I especially like the scene where Kiran force-fed Sasuke the rice. (please note that the authoress is a hopeless yaoi hentai according to multiple friends) I hope you all liked it. If you did, please review, if you didn't, please review me and tell me why. All flames shall be used to make a fire to keep me warm and allow me to keep writing late at night.

Ja ne,

Kiri-chan


	8. Chapter 7: Puddle Sadist

**Flower**

By: Kiri-chan

Authoress Note: Yo everyone! This is an AU fic, that means alternate universe. What happens is that I am injecting one of my characters into the Naruto world. Just thought I should clarify that for you.

Warning: This story contains YAOI and INCEST

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other affiliated characters from the world of Kishimoto Masashi. I do however claim ownership over Kiran and Kazuki.

For those of you who can't figure it out:

"talking" **"Demon talking"**

'thoughts' **'Demon thinking'**

_Flashbacks _Jutsus used

Chapter 7: Puddle Sadist

"No!!" Naruto yelled out suddenly. "No! No! No! No, thank you!" He crossed his arms in an X-pattern in front of himself. "I want to do a more challenging mission! Find us a better one!" He yelled at the Hokage who had just finished reading off a list of chores Team 7 could do.

'The dobe does have a point.' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto's outburst.

'How annoying! Geez…' Sakura thought as she gazed at the tantrum in front of her.

Kakashi just sighed, 'I knew this was going to happen.' he thought uselessly before pulling his book out.

Kiran's eyebrow started twitching as he saw the book Kakashi was reading. 'Damn pervert. Damn good-looking pervert.' He scowled slightly. He turned back though as one of the teachers started to yell at Naruto.

"You idiot! You're just a rookie!" The man yelled out, the scar across his nose twitching somehow.

"We keep getting the crappiest missions though!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto." Kiran said firmly. "Yelling will not solve anything."

"It seems I need to re-explain the duties of each level again." The Hokage said calmly.

"No!" Kiran yelled out suddenly. 'I will not listen to old people ramble.' "We understand, he is just saying that since we have been doing so well at the other missions, maybe we should receive an upgrade. Especially since we have a four-man team instead of a three-man team." 'Block that!'

"Right, so since you have one other member, you must take longer on the lower missions to make sure that your teamwork is on par." The Hokage said. 'Don't try and play mind games with me gaki. You are quite a few years too young.'

'Kuso.' Kiran thought. "If that were the case, should you really should not have let me take the test with them. Since you did, you are quietly saying that you believe that our team can handle harder missions than the regular team." 'Hah! Take that old man!' "Also, if you did not think that, then why stick me here, on the team with on of the best jounin you have?"

'Dang. The kid's good.' "I put you with Kakashi because I believed you needed extra guidance." The Hokage replied calmly while panicking slightly on the inside.

'Are you getting desperate? That last response was kind of weak.' "If that was so, why not put me with a more caring teacher? One who actually would take an interest in my training?"

Kakashi twitched. 'Dang. I'm right here.'

The Hokage developed a small tic mark on his forehead. 'Damn kid. He shouldn't be this good at these sorts of things.'

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi interrupted to make sure that his pride didn't get destroyed anymore. "I believe that my team may be ready for a harder mission."

The Hokage's tic became slightly more pronounced as Kiran shot him an 'I win' look. 'That may be so, but I will win the next one. Just because you won the battle does not mean you can defeat me in the war. You have a few more decades to go.' "Very well Kakashi. I will give you and your team a C-ranked mission."

"Yay! I will prove it to you now Iruka-sensei! I'm not the same trouble-making kid I used to be! Just watch, I will complete this mission perfectly!" Naruto shouted energetically.

'He manipulated the Hokage to get us a higher rank mission.' Sasuke looked at Kiran. 'He may be worthy to be my new rival.'

'Kiran-kun is so cool' Sakura started a fan girl rant inside her head for Kiran at getting a higher mission. 'This is my chance to show Sasuke-kun how great I am! Take that Ino-pig!'

"Your mission is the protection of a certain individual. Send him in." He raised his voice at the last part and directed it towards the chunnin by the door. The door slid open and what appeared to be a drunk fisherman entered.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats." the man said as he took a swig from a bottle in his hand. "Especially the shortest one with a stupid looking face. Is he really a ninja?"

Naruto had to think about this a few moments before he realized that the man had insulted him. "Hey! I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled out as he strained against the hold Kakashi had on the back of his jacket.

"Naruto, you can't kill the client. We are supposed to protect him." Kakashi said as held the struggling Naruto by his jacket.

"I am the super excellent bridge-builder Tazuna. I am an expert and I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my village and complete the bridge." the old man said as he bored holes in the genin team.

Kiran glared at the old man. 'This is what I argued for.' He sighed slightly. 'Oh well, it's better than anything else he listed.'

* * *

"Yay! Let's go!" Naruto yelled out as he stepped outside the village gates.

"Baka. What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I've never left the village before." Naruto said, rotating his head like a bobble doll.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with the brat?" Tazuna yelled out.

"Don't worry, I am a Jounin." Kakashi said, anticipating the argument that was about to ensue.

Kiran chuckled and walked over to stand next to Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I've never been out of Konoha before either." He smiled down at the still fuming teen.

'Never been out of Konoha? But when he introduced himself he said he had never been here before.…' Kakashi thought as he stared at the silver haired teen in front of him.

"Umm…Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked quietly as they walked through the forest.

"What?" The older man said as he took another drink from his bottle.

"You're from Wave country right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, do they not have ninjas in that country too?" she asked their instructor."

Kiran tuned out the rest of the conversation, having read about it in the books he had found in the clan's library. 'Why did the clan have books about the different Hidden Villages anyway? We weren't ninja.' Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the puddle. 'A puddle, but it hasn't rained, which means…'

Kakashi noticed that his fourth student was walking towards the genjutsu puddle and was about to stop him when he saw the smile on his face. It was the same one he had after he made Kakashi eat sand. 'He noticed?'

Kiran gathered chakra at the bottom of his feet and walked slowly over the puddle, letting his chakra seep into the water. Halfway through, he jumped up and landed in it with a splash, pushing and condensing his chakra at the same time.

The rest of the team turned around as they heard a scream. All they saw was Kiran standing innocently in a puddle, which was screaming. All of them thought one thing 'How in the world did he make a puddle scream?'

Kiran smiled again and jumped away as a clawed hand reached up and tried to grab him.

"You damn brat! Get back here so we can kill you!" shouted someone as he emerged completely.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Kiran asked naively. His smile changed to a smirk as he threw a kunai at them both.

Their eyes widened as they saw the explosive note on it.

Flipping around, they separated and the first one launched forward and spun around while unreeling a long chain. As he landed he pulled on it.

"What!" Kakashi said as he felt the chains wrap around him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out.

The two ninjas pulled the chain tight, cutting Kakashi into multiple pieces.

Sakura collapsed and vomited as she saw that. Sasuke stared at the bloody pieces on the ground.

"One down." they said as they disappeared and materialized behind Naruto.

"Two down." came the disjointed voices as they flung the chain forward and started to pull it back.

A whistling noise came as a shuriken was flung through the chain and pinned it to a tree. Sasuke followed through with a kunai to hold it in place.

'I'm stuck.' thought one of the ninja as he tried to pull against it.

Sasuke landed heavily on the two arm gauntlets. Not giving them time to figure out what was happening, he braced himself and kicked backwards, hitting them both in the face. The stress caused the chain to snap and as the two foreign ninja landed they split up again. One of them headed for Naruto and the other one ran in front of Tazuna.

----------------------

"Get back!" Sakura yelled as she jumped in front of the bridge builder with a kunai out.

Sasuke noticed and appeared in front of her to help.

-wham!-

Sakura looked up and saw Kakashi with his arm around the ninja's neck.

"Gua!"

'He's alive!' Sakura thought happily as she looked up at his masked face.

'Show off.' came the thought from a frustrated Uchiha.

---------------------

'I wonder if that's sexual tension?' Kiran thought watching the dark haired boy. He sighed and looked down to see Naruto staring at the pieces of log where Kakashi had been.

'He used Kawarimi?' He was in shock and looked over to see Sasuke standing by while Sakura gushed over her teacher. 'I couldn't do anything. I just stood there. Yet he, he acted as if nothing had happened. Wasn't he scared? He even saved me…'

"You alright scaredy cat?" Sasuke asked as he felt the stare of his teammate.

Naruto flinched.

"Save it for later Naruto. You need to get your wound looked at. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly." Kakashi said as he tied up the ninja he had captured.

Naruto looked down at his hand and saw the two scratches there.

"Don't move too much or the poison will spread." Kakashi glared at Tazuna. "We need to talk."

Kiran sighed again. 'Must be a record by now.' He crouched down by Naruto and looked at his hand.

"It's okay." he said as he stood up. "You did fine."

Naruto looked up in surprise. "What do you mean! I froze up! I couldn't even help. You had to save me!" He felt a burning behind his eyes but refused to cry. "How is that okay?!"

Kiran almost sighed again. "It's okay because you weren't expected to do any better."

"What do you mean! I've been training for this! Every day, and Sasuke-"

"Sasuke is different." Kiran said. He noticed the crestfallen look on his teammates face and mentally slapped himself.

'I knew it. He likes Sasuke better.' Naruto clenched his hand, ignoring the sting it brought. Almost revealing in it, it was better than reality.

"I do not mean that he is better than you. Personally, I would rather have had you here than anyone else." He offered a smile at the incredulous look that followed that statement. "It's true. What I meant it that Sasuke has seen many people die before. You have yet to see such horrors. He is simply more accustomed to it. I'm the same way." His eyes clouded over.

--------------------

Kakashi looked over from his conversation and saw Kiran talking to a frustrated Naruto. "Naruto, Kiran, since this mission has now become B-ranked, we are returning to the village. It would be better to get Naruto's wound treated as well."

"No." Kiran said abruptly as Naruto flinched again. "That is not a good reason to return. Naruto can be healed just fine from here and did we or did we not say that we would take this mission." He glared at Kakashi. "Just because the mission parameters have changed, that is no reason to not continue."

"But we aren't ready for this." Sakura said. "We should just go back."

Kiran turned his gaze to the girl. "How many other ninja do you think are ready to see someone die? How soon are we ready for that? You never go completely numb to it. We have already made it almost halfway, we go back now and it will be that much harder for the next team. Kakashi-sensei should know this."

The girl looked over and was surprised to see him nod. 'How can he speak with such familiarity about this?' the silver haired jounin thought as he looked at the younger teen. "We still need to get Naruto professional medical attention." he said.

"No, that won't be needed." Kiran said as he turned around and grabbed Naruto's hand. He lowered his head and was almost close enough to nuzzle the blood. He pushed some of his chakra out into the wound, pulling all the poison back to him.

Kakashi watched in surprise as Kiran emitted a green glow. 'That's chakra! What is he doing?' His question was answered as Kiran's hand began to bleed. "How in the world!" he said, not realizing he said it out loud.

His other two students were confused by his out burst but noticed why when they looked back and saw Kiran. He was humming softly now and blood was falling from his new wound.

After a few more moments, he pulled back and looked at the now clean skin of Naruto's hand. Singing the last few notes under his breath, he pulled away. "There." he said. "All done."

Naruto looked down and saw his hand was fine. "What did you do!" he asked as he looked at Kiran who was examining his own hand.

"I took your wound. It is a skill I acquired at my clan to help the people who…" 'the people who were punished for befriending me. It was the least I could do for them.'

"Why did you do that? We only have to return to help you now." Kakashi said as he gave Kiran a glare. "What purpose did that serve?"

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, my blood naturally rejects all foreign entities and will destroy the poison quickly. Also, I have an additional perk of being a fast healer, so I should be fine in a few days." Kiran finished smiling. He pulled out a strip of gauze and started to wrap his hand. Naruto stepped closer and took it from him. He wrapped it quickly and efficiently.

'So he also has had to wrap his own wounds.' Kiran thought recognizing the familiarity with which the blonde worked.

"There. That should work for you." Naruto said as he smiled at him.

"Thank you." Kiran said quietly. 'For caring.'

* * *

a/n: Okay, you can kill me now. Actually that would be a bad idea because that would mean that I could not finish this. I hate to post it with that ending, but my mind is going nowhere with it right now and I figure that I have tormented you guys with it for long enough. I will _attempt _to get the next chapter out sooner. I just need inspiration. "Off to the yaoi cave!" Yes, pathetic attempt at humor I know. -sigh- Need sleep. Erg…I will put this up and then go crash.

To all those reading: Thank you! To all those who have continued to read: Thank you sooo much! -tackleglomp-

Ja ne,

Kiri


End file.
